Sisterly Love
by o-positive-myfavorite
Summary: Sydney and Adrian attempt to spend time together. Fortunately, Zoe is there to make sure that doesn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since Adrian and I started dating. And if you'd ask people who are dating and are the same point as us in their relationship, how much time they spent together, the answer would probably be; "24/7."

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case with me and Adrian.

Now that Zoe has joined me in Palm Springs and has followed me around like a lost puppy all the time, well, we hadn't exactly had a lot time to spend any time together whatsoever.

I'm not saying that I don't understand why Zoe is (unconsciously) tormenting me, let's face it, I would have done the same thing if I was in her place. Hell, I would probably be worse. But I am saying that I freaking hate it. And that's saying something, seeing as I'm not exactly the swearing type.

We had seen each other briefly of course, during Jill's feedings. But, like I said, Zoe is constantly following me around. I'd said hi to Adrian and he'd said; "Sage, what a lovely surprise." nonchalantly, but the look in his eyes and that devilish smirk said a totally different thing. Smiling, I'd tried to ask him how he was doing. But before I could get a single word out of my mouth; "Hey, Sydney, I was looking for.." she'd stopped, upon seeing Adrian. "Um, I was looking for you."

And with an apologetic look to Adrian, who looked really annoyed, I'd turned around.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I'm really nervous about publishing it, even though it's not exactly a monster chapter or something. So please be nice! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm currently doing my homework for Math in silence, for as long as I can. With all that has been going on and all the stress I have, I deserve a break. Magic lessons with Ms. Terwilliger, dealing with Zoe's presence, and on top of all that, missing Adrian.

It's official. I have become one of those girls. One of those girls who say they are dying because they can't see their boyfriends. Those girls that I used to despise. I mean, I get that you can _miss _your boyfriend, but dying because of it? That's a bit dramatic.

I was so ignorant.

As I'm solving my last equation, a beep disrupts me out of my concentration.

_Hey hot stuff. Whats up? Missing u like crazy._

I rolled my eyes and text back.

_Hot stuff? Really? _

I wait eagerly for the reply that I get a few seconds later.

_Just answer my question, baby_

My heart skipped a beat.

_I miss you too._

_Whens Jills next feeding?_

_Tomorrow , I think._

_I cant stand this any longer. I want to see u._

_Me too._

The front door opens and Angeline bursts in, throws her backpack onto the ground and plops herself onto my bed. Jill follows, much less violently, and then Zoe. Farewell peace. And Adrian time. I frown.

"What's wrong, Sydney?" Jill walks toward me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Zoe stands behind her, looking equally concerned and slightly disgusted by the fact that Angeline is lying on my bed.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was just.. ah.." Unsure how to finish that sentence, I jump on a different topic. "How was your day?"

_I'm sorry, I've got to go. Angeline, Jill and Zoe are here. See you tomorrow._

"…and then Angeline totally kicked him! She was-"

"Completely out of line." Zoe interrupts her.

Jill turns around and Angeline jumps off of my bed and glares at Zoe.

"Listen, he totally deserved what he got, okay? He shouldn't have pinched me in my butt, _that _was completely out of line you little-"

"Angeline, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" I said quickly. This could get very ugly, very fast.

Angeline looked amused. "Homework? I never-"

"You should. Do your homework, I mean. Go." I looked at her hard and after a couple of seconds of having a stare off Angeline huffed and stormed out of the door muttering incoherently.

Zoe went off to the bathroom and I plopped back into my chair with a sigh.

"Since when did I become a cop around here?" I wondered out loud.

Jill smiled. "Since you went to Stanton and complained about me being 'not safe enough'."

"How do you know about that?" I asked her.

Jill laughed. "The bond, remember?" I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Anyways, no one can handle Angeline like you can."

"Thanks, I guess." I put my phone down that I held in my hand, and replaced it with a pencil. "I'm going to finish my homework before Angeline disrupts the peace again."

Jill snorted.

After a few moments my phone buzzed again.

_Okay. See u tomorrow. I love u._

I blushed.


End file.
